Question: $\vec u = (-2,9)$ $\vec w = (1,1)$ $\vec u + \vec w= ($
We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) + (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x+w_x, u_y+w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u + \vec w &= (-2,9) + (1,1) \\\\ &= (-2+1,9+1) \\\\ &= (-1,10) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u + \vec w = (-1,10) $